Forbidden Love
by MRMenaMRM
Summary: As the title say, but not what you we're all expecting. An inspiration from a story i read when i first found the site. Kinda incest in later chpts when the only one there to confort her is .. with a little help of some alcohol. Who will Pan choose? Trunks or ...? NOT for Marron fans.


**It's me MRMenaMRM with another story. I have actually been planning this story for a while. Tell me if it's good. If you don't like T/P together don't' read. This is NOT for Marron fans or blondes... Well enjoy. AND REMEMBER NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE I LOVE MY BLONDIES AND Marron is cool sometimes. REVIEW!**

**A/N: Trunks and Goten are in school along with Pan, Bra, Marron and Uub and are all ****SENIORS****!**

"Panny?" Goten called out looking for his niece.

"Ya." Her voice echoed throughout her room, making it noticeable she didn't want to talk.

"Are you ok, you don't seem like yourself?" He asked worriedly for his niece, already knowing what was bothering her.

"Ugh, not really and it's probably because I'm tired." She reassured her uncle. _Tired of rejection, even though it's never been told to my face. _She thought to herself when a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Um… Pan-Chan you know you could tell me anything, right?" She turned around from the position on her bed and had a small, but noticeable smirk on her face. "You know me to well to not know what's bothering me. It's just something I need to figure out myself."

Goten started to think about something maybe it could cheer her up, but could it heal the wounds and scares on her heart. "Pan maybe you need a little bounding time. How about it, huh? It could be like the good old times." Pan though about it for a while and nodded her head in agreement. "When do you want to have this 'bonding time'?" She asked.

"Friday, after school." Pan mouthed an 'ok' and smiled hoping to get her mind off of _Trunks._

"Pan I have been thinking about something." Pan looked up and asked. "About?"

"You know me and Trunks have been best friends since… well forever, and I know almost everything about him. Including his feelings for…" Goten stopped to think. _I can't just tell her I wish I could, but I promised Trunks. _It's just that he thought they should do it themselves.

"What's wrong Goten? I already know he likes that bitch Marron. He already proved it, they break up almost every month and they ALWAYS get back together." With every word she spoke her ki flared higher than ever before.

"Pan I have always wanted to tell you something since we were little, but I can't." He was depressed to see her like this, but there was nothing he could do, right?

"Goten, please… j-ju-just leave." She said through tears. Before Goten could reach the door she said. "Tell my parents I'll be down in a sec, ok."

"Ok, just to let you know the Briefs are coming over tomorrow to spend the weekend with us." He said before he walked out of the room heading downstairs.

When Pan heard Goten walk down the stairs she burst into tears. "Why did it have to be like this? Why?" She whispered to herself as she looked out her window to see moonlit sky.

_**With the Briefs**_

Trunks was trying to get into the bathroom, but as always Bra was taking her sweet time. Trunks just gave up from banging on the door and went to his room. As he was walking down the hall he came across the picture of him, Goku and Pan holding the four star dragon ball. _If only I knew the reason to why she has been so upset. She has acted like this since we were kids and she has never told anyone not even Bra. We all used to be so close but since I have been dating Marron neither Pan nor Bra go near her anymore. Huh, maybe Gohan was right all those years ago when he said. "Girls are complicated and when you go to school with them, it's never easy." Maybe I didn't need the info back then, but I desperately need it now._

At that moment Bra stepped out of the bathroom and saw her brother. "Took you long enough." He snapped and then took notice of her attire. "And where you think you're going dressed like that huh?"

Bra looked down at her clothes. Her hair was curled, make up done and she he was wearing a tight red tube top that showed off more than enough cleavage. Along with a pair of tight black skinny jeans and pair of checkered red and black converse.

What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I'm going over to pans to drag her down to that new club, the lookout. You'll never believe who owns it!" She exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Whoa there. And who said you could go? You ask mom?"He questioned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who do you think owns the club? Obviously someone we know if its named after the lookout. And you call me slow," She giggled as the look on her brothers changed and his skin paled. "Who?" he asked panicking.

"Krillen and 18," She replied nonchalantly.

"Marron's parents?" He said confused.

Bra nodded her head and made her way to her room leaving a slightly confused and very curious trunks standing in the hallway. Coming out of his thoughts he called out to bra and followed her to her room. "So you and Pan are gonna meet up with Marron? I mean it is her parents club and you're friends." He noticed that Bra tensed a little at the word 'friends'. "Something wrong sis?"

"Of course not bro. I mean maybe we'll run into her but I doubt we'll we hanging out together like how we did before." She replied as she looked for her purse. "Now where did I put it?"

"And what exactly do you mean by that bra?" Trunks leaned against the doorframe looking straight at his sister who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Bra?"

"Hey do you know where I left my purse?" She asked trying to avoid another argument about his current girlfriend and Bra's Ex best friend.

Trunks looked irritated. "Bra!" Bra turned around and looked at him. "I can't explain it Trunks. I can't tell you the reason why I HATE her! Why? Because you'll never believe me anyway. You never have before and that's why you'll find out on your own. The hard way."

"What about Pan?" He looked at her giving her the look that made her give in, usually.

"What about her Trunks!" She yelled clenching her fist. _Why can't you two just admit you like each other and forget about Marron._ "Sorry I didn't mean to blow up on you," She said calmly.

Trunks just looked at her and grabbed her purse from her nightstand. "It's alright," He didn't look upset but he did look stressed out.

"Understand that it's something you'll have to ask her," She said but then an idea hit her. "Hey you should go to the club with us maybe you'll get something out of he," Bra suggested.

He knew Bra too well to know she was up to something but he thought about it. "Why not?" At this Bra squealed. 'OW! Bra sensitive ears!" Bra stopped and grabbed his ear, much like her mother did to her father. "Ok Gosh I'm sorry!" Bra let go and grabbed her purse from him and started walking but stopped at her bedroom door and looked back at her brother who was rubbing his ear. "I'm gonna help Panny get ready so we'll meet up at like 9:00? Let's see 6:45 now yeah that leaves me with more than enough time. See you then," She said just as fast as her mother would.

Trunks laughed at his overly excited sister and made his way to his room. "I guess I'll start getting ready now then."

**Back with the Son Family**

Thanks to being half saiyan Bra arrived only a few short minutes after her conversation with her brother. _Thank you Gohan for teaching me how not to ruin my hair when flying. _Re arranging her clothes she walked up to the front door of Pans house and rung the doorbell. _I could have just flown up to her window it would have saved time. _Bra looked at the sky, the sun was just about to set._ The sunset is beautiful out here. I just love it._

Videl opened the door and smiled brightly at bra. "Hello Bra what brings you here?" Videl opened the door all the way to let her in.

Bra said a quick thank you and looked back at Videl. "Well it being a Friday night I was hoping you'd let Pan go with me and Trunks to the new club Krillen and 18 opened? What you say?"

The black haired woman looked at her for a second "Of course she can. Pan!" She called up the stairs and looked back at Bra. "Your mother does know right?" She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yeah she said it was fine. Oh but don't tell her Trunks is coming too. It's a secret," Videl grinned catching the hint. _Grandbabies, little ones running around. Hopefully one has my eyes. My mother's eyes. _"Mom!" Videl was snapped out of her trance and her daughter was looking down on her from the stairs "What's the fuss about?" She giggled at her mother's out of it expression.

"Oh, um Bra came over asking if you two could go out and I said it was fine," she said.

Pan came down the stairs and saw her best friend, practically her sister by the door. "Ok thanks mom."

"Anytime," and with that Videl was in the kitchen preparing something for her husband who was soon to arrive.

"So where do you plan on dragging me this time huh Briefs?" Pan asked sarcastically.

"Wherever I plan to Son," she couldn't help but giggle at using her last name.

Pan rolled her eyes getting the hint that Bra confused her name Son with an actual son. "You're so blonde sometimes."

"Hey I take that to offense! That jerk we hate is blonde remember and ever since then "No me gusta las blondes" She said winking at her.

"You and your Spanish." Pan laughed and the two headed up the stairs and walked into Pan's room.

Once Pan turned her head around Bra had a whole outfit right in her hands. Pan raised her eyebrow "What are yo-?" The clothes were shoved into her hands and she was soon shoved into the bathroom.

"No time for that! Get ready!"

**AN; SO! I really thought I should have put someone else as the club owner but who else better than the parents of the enemy? Haha:) I am a white Mexican to let you all know so I have my blonde moments and I am a Mexicana ;) I just wanted to show the love through a fanfiction as well :) SO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PLEASE REVIEW I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY ITS GREATLY APRECIATED AND I LOVE A PERSON THAT REVIEWS ;D**


End file.
